Lucy
|history= . Lucy is from a deep astral realm where her people exist in a completely different reality outside of time and space. Her people exist in an odd hybrid state where while they all are unique individuals they are also apart of a greater being they call, well there is not really a word for it. The Greater Unity is like their mother, father, and greater community all rolled up in one. As with all of her species when it comes time for the youngest of their number to pass into adulthood they are banished from the realm while they learn of the multiverse outside of their isolated home. During this process they are made to forget their home for two reasons. The first is to protect it, and the second is it gives them the opportunity to become complete individuals with their own self identity. After the appropriate time has passed the spirit is given the choice of returning home or remaining apart. Not everyone chooses to come home! It is interesting to note that almost all of Lucy's people that choose to stay in the outer realms tend to gravitate to positions that champion those that can not protect themselves. Since there have been those that chose to stay they have taken on many different names and faces to fulfill this roll. Celestial guardians, avenging angels, space knights, and legendary wizards are all just a few of the mask that they wear when gallivanting around the multiverse. The many that from the Greater Unity have an undeveloped affinity for magic and sooner or later those that choose to stay tend to seek out instruction in the mystical arts to aid them in their fight for justice. The very few that go rogue or even evil (It has happened twice) are shunned by the many, and while they would try to help guide them back to the light. They would fight and maybe even imprison those that have gone evil, but they would never kill or allowed them to be killed. To the many it is a horrible unthinkable act that they view akin to suicide and murder at the same time. For that matter the many would only kill if absolutely left no choice and then only after consulting their elders. Only the few that go rouge or evil would ever follow a dark path of magic. In the one who would become known as Lucy she happened to end up on the astral realm that touches with the physical universe. In her natural state she would normally appear to be a shapeless cloud of light and would resemble that now if humans had not been the first species she met. She arrived in the astral realm where it touched the Earth in the early 1960's. Being naturally inquisitive the young spirit sought out these strange people and quickly became fascinated by the species and even adopted their form and the name Lucy. At first Lucy was only able to be seen as a spirit, but after several months of intense concentration learned to actually manifest a physical body. At first it was only for a few moments, but as time passed she got better at it and slowly increased the amount of time she was able to hold a corporeal form. Like many that have stayed behind Lucy has developed a sense of guardianship over those that can not help themselves, she has taken on an aspect not unlike that of an Avenging Celestial. Lucy has started to learn the blade from teachers both on the astral plain and in the material universe. She has started to notice those that practice the magical arts as well and while she has a interest in the mystical has yet to actually seek out a proper instructor. ++++++++++++++++++ Player Information ++++++++++++++++++ Sorcerers, psychics that have traveled deep into the astral realms and powerful gods might have heard of the species known as the Greater Unity. The Greater Unity, a being made up of individual parts that lives deep in the heart of the astral realms outside of time and space. The Greater Unity is only heard of in legends and whispers and even then only fragmented knowledge. Those that make up the Greater Unity share a hive mind while at the same time possessing individual personalities, and desires. When it is time for a young one to advance (basically become an adult) they have their memories of the Greater Unity and their home blocked from their minds and are sent into the outer realms to fully blossom into unique individuals. They are forbidden from coming back to the Greater Unity until a time the collective feels that they have fully matured and then they are called back. Because of this mind wiping practiced by the Greater Unity very few even have these rare and precious fragments of wisdom. There are all kinds of legends based on these fragments but they are only shadows of the truth like Plato's 'Allegory of the Cave'. Those that choose to may stay in the outer realms and some do for reasons of their own. Those that stay tend to take on very guardian oriented roles choosing to become champions of the light. It is not unheard of for one to go bad, but it is incredibly rare and has only happened twice in the history of the Greater Unity. }} Category:Character